Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation in electronic devices. More specifically, the present embodiments related to an electronic device having a flexible and ultra-thin heat remover for portable electronic devices.
Related Art
Electronic devices may include housing, window cover secured to the housing, and a set of packed components which are packed within a pocket size of housing. Powerful computer components allow the design and construction of higher performance portable computing devices. However, the use of such powerful computer components often results in increased heat generation by these computing devices. Therefore, improved heat dissipation technology or structure is often needed to maintain operating temperatures of the electronic devices within proper range.
The heat-dissipation mechanisms for electronic devices generally involve the use of extra materials and/or parts. For instance, cooling fans, vents, heat pipes may be employed to remove heat from components in an electronic device.
Hence, compact designs for portable electronic devices may be designed by components and/or materials to avoid hot spots near certain components such as a processor, display, and/or storage.